Advanced Technologies Program
The Advanced Technologies Program, also called Engineering Track, is where the technology-minded students can train and refine their inventive skills. It is primarily geared towards devisors and gadgeteers, but also open to anyone who is both interested and able to keep up, for instance general espers able to emulate the gadgeteer specialisation, other mutants with powers suitable for workshop application like some manifesters, or conventional tech-geniuses. The practical classes are usually referred to as workshop. Department Members *Mr. Asterlitz - Workshop Project Manager The Big Idea *Mr. BumsfeldSo I'm a Freak. Sue Me. *Tejal Choudhari - fabrication''A Single Fold'' *Dr. Chris Clairmont - visiting from NASA *Melvin Donner *Mr. Dragomir - Secret Hideout Design, a.k.a. Evil Lair 101 *Professor Glenn''Dangerous Days'' *Angela Merenis *Langley Paulson - Department Chair of Advanced Technologies Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Three *Bill Pressman *Dr. Timothy Winslow Classes *Advanced Defensive TechnologiesEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two also referred to as Applied Defensive Technologies *Advanced Design ConceptsLegacy of Friendship *Devisor LabSo I'm a Freak. Sue Me. *Electronics ITime for an Unexpected Gift *Feng shui of Vehicular Design *Principles of Spacecraft EngineeringEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One *Special Topics: WorkshopAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim **Special Topics for Workshop: Abnormal Brain Chemistry and Mutants **Special Topics for Workshop: Basic Nanotechnology for Devisers, Techs and Programmers **Special Topics for Workshop: Intro To Fabrication Techniques **Special Topics for Workshop: When Good Devises Go Bad. Proven Methods for Stopping Runaway Inventions *Theoretical Concepts of Supraluminal Drives *Theoretical EngineeringThe Transfer Students Llewellyn Annex Llewellyn Annex is an annex to Kane Hall and houses a number of labs. *Fabrication and Applied Materials Lab - equipped with 4 hydraulic presses, a Laser CAD system and a number of bench grinders, mechanical hammers and other tools. The doors are auto-shop sized. Labs under Kane Hall *Devisor Imaging and Planning Lab - The imaging lab consisted of twenty bays, each in a U shape that opened onto a common hallway that went down the middle. In the center of each was a disk shaped holographic emitter for 3D CAD/CAM design work allowing the students to develop their projects in three dimensions. It also had an electromagnetic force field generator to allow the prototypes to be tested for fit, range of movement and other engineering problems without the expense of creating a model out side of Virtual Reality. Each station also had an IBM Blade Center with fifty processing blades and a holographic array for storage. A set of ten ‘thimbles’ each student put on, one for each finger, allowed a completely virtual work space as they talked to a MOCAP system imbedded in the ceiling. *Devisor Lab (Vehicle) - Home of the GearheadsEven Murphy’s Law has Loopholes: Chapter Five *Robot Hanger and Vehicle Pit - the place where the Robo-Jox work on Tiny Tim Labs with unclear location *Prosthetics and Bionics''Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings'' *Alien Autopsy Lab - includes a lab table with binding straps, shiny tile on walls and floor, bright medical-grade lights overhead, and a collection of empty sample bottles. *Small mechanics bay - equipped with welding gear, casting equipment, grinders, metal lathes, and other metalworking equipment. Projects Most workshop classes are graded based on a project rather than on an exam. There is a rule that anything built in workshop that can be patented will be, so the inventions of devisors are subjected to the devise test - all technical notes are handed over to a non-devisor in the Advanced Technologies Program who is instructed to try to reproduce the device. Some projects are subjected to a reliability test. References Category:The Academy Category:Classes and the School Year